


A Warm Welcome

by pointvee



Series: All My Wolves Begin to Howl [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointvee/pseuds/pointvee
Summary: Excitement - Techno and Crumb give Jordan a heart attackBread - The Syndicate bakes. They do pretty well, all things consideredHugging - The real reason Techno didn’t stream for so long
Relationships: Cuptoast | Crumb & Jordan Maron, Cuptoast | Crumb & Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & Philza
Series: All My Wolves Begin to Howl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215008
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90
Collections: DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp





	1. Excitement

“On three okay?” Techno hefts the shifter in both hands, testing her weight. Crumb squeaks in what he hopes is delight, given that the whole idea is hers. Kinda. He might have.. gotten her interested in exploiting the laws of physics but! Crumb’s the one who wanted to test it. 

The principle is this. Force is equal to mass times acceleration. When something is thrown, it's got a set force, but change the mass mid-flight, and the acceleration increases proportionally. And, wouldn’t you know it, Crumb is a shapeshifter. Since she can shift between her tiny kitten form, her human form (which for the record, is still tiny in Techno’s eyes. it’s baffling), and in between, Crumb can also shift her mass. So, theoretically, if Techno throws her and she shifts down at the last second before impact, the acceleration will increase without the interference of the air resistance increase that comes with more surface area (which comes from a bigger size which gives a bigger mass, etcetera etcetera blah blah blah)

“Alrightie!” Crumb squeaks. She’s terribly excited for someone about to be thrown like a baseball. 

Their target waits unsuspecting, having a nice chat with Phil. He really hopes he doesn’t miss. 

Techno rears back, hands overhead, Crumb curls up (“for maximum arrow-dynam-icks!” she had smiled, all innocence and fluff), and hesitates. “Crumb, are you sure Jordan would be okay with this?”

She grins at him and says “Yeah!” and that’s enough for him, until he hears the trailing “maybeeeeeeee” that follows his throw. 

He starts running. Maybe Phil will stop the good Captain from smiting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a short snippet findingkairos shared with me!


	2. Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bread - The Syndicate bakes. They do pretty well, all things considered.

Niki muffled a laugh behind a hand, which much like everything and everyone else in Techno’s cramped kitchen is dusted in a light coating of flour. The idea had come from Techno, of all people, who at their weekly meeting had asked if maybe they should do some team building exercises? Somehow that had devolved into baking lessons from Niki, but she didn’t mind. There was something nostalgic about the flour in her hair and the smell of warm bread in the oven that she didn’t dare inspect too closely, but she welcomed the feeling regardless.

The “team building” had started with Niki showing the rest of the syndicate how to grind their own flour from some wheat Techno had stored from the previous harvest. From there she showed the group how to make and work the dough, though she’d quickly enlisted Phil, who they found out had a lot more bread making experience than either had realized when he began suggesting methods she had never heard before. 

“He’s an old man Niki.” Techno had chuckled at her baffled expression when Phil had gently corrected her technique to be ever so slightly more efficient. “Phil’s probably forgotten more knowledge than we’ll ever learn.” 

And well, Niki couldn’t let Phil walk away without having learned something, could she? So while Techno and Ranboo struggled with doughy fingers and flour going everywhere, she and Phil explore the intricacies of cake making and decoration. 

In the end they’re all proud of their creations. Two slightly misshapen loaves of bread steam gently on the Syndicate’s table, a perfect snack when paired with butter from Ranboo’s cow farm (she vows for this to be their next “team building” exercise). And in the center, a beautiful two tiered cake made by the combined efforts of her and Philza.

(And if the cake was so good that they ended up abusing Ranboo’s mysterious powers to duplicate it? Well the compliments to the chef’s teacher were enough to make her blush.)


	3. Hugging

It’s a beautiful day, and Ranboo is glad to be up and early to finish his chores so he can enjoy the rest of the chill tundra morning basking in the sunlight.

At least, that’s the plan until he notices his communicator begin to light up with a slew of messages.

<Technoblade> phil

<Technoblade> phil

<Technoblade> phil help

<Technoblade> phil wake uo

<Technoblade> phil please

<Technoblade> phil i can hear you laughing stop that

<Technoblade> phil i cant see my comm help

Nothing… is terribly wrong, he knows. Ranboo had last seen Techno at his cottage last night, and he’s pretty sure that neither Phil nor Techno have left the commune at all- but it can’t.. hurt to check?

He abandons his morning routine for the moment, trudging through last night’s snowfall to Techno’s cottage. To his surprise, the usual tranquil atmosphere of the cottage is broken by the loud, wheezing laugh of Phil.

“Phil please!” He hears Techno plead through the open window, oddly muffled despite Ranboo’s distance from the cottage. What is going on here?

The laughter is coming from the bottom floor, and so he peeks in through the trapdoor of the main floor.

Phil is still wheezing in laughter, bent in half at the foot at the ladder. Techno… he can’t actually see him? It’s just Phil and Steve in the corner laying on a piece of red cloth that looks kinda familiar-

Oh.

He stifles a chuckle at the flailing hand that clutches a communicator on the other side of Steve and drops down the ladder, as Phil tries to recover and wipes his tears of laughter. Phil gestures at the whole mess as if to say Can you believe this? and presses his lips together to quell another laugh attack. His eyes still dance with humor though, and Ranboo can’t help but snicker.

“Techno, mate, I think this is just Steve’s way of making sure you hibernate like you’re supposed to.”

The exasperated groan that rises from beneath Steve is enough to send Ranboo and Phil back into a fit of giggles. “Phil you know I could be getting so much done instead of sleepin- and now Ranboo’s here to laugh too. Guys- Guys please help a buddy out-”

The rest of the impassioned plea is smothered when Steve decides all three of them are being loud and rolls over. Phil guffaws, and pulls Ranboo back up the ladder, “We’ll see you when winter ends Techno! Get some good rest, ya hear?” to the tune of Techno’s increasing pleas.

“He’ll be fine,” Phil answers when they’ve recovered from laughing. “He should have started sleeping a month ago, and instead decided that” and here Phil air quotes “‘Sleep is for the Weak’. He’ll be right as rain when spring comes around, and much less grumpy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/hotchoclid_/status/1369675553779769344?s=20
> 
> scuffed af bc I wanted to finish it before midnight kekw


End file.
